Express the decimal as a percent. $0.629$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.629 = \dfrac{62.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.629} = 62.9\%$ $62.9$ per hundred = $62.9$ per cent = $62.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.